


some presents they gave each other that didn’t work out

by highboys (orphan_account)



Category: Kimi to Boku
Genre: Cock-Blocking, Flowers, Lists, M/M, Sickfic, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/highboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or maybe it did, in some ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	some presents they gave each other that didn’t work out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yukirei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukirei/gifts).



**flowers**

 

“Of all the flowers in the world,” said Shun, “it just had to be what I got you, huh?”

“I’m sorry,” said Yuuta, only it sounded more like ‘msreh’ through the repeated blowing of his nose. It was a little strange to watch Yuuta’s cool, unruffled aura morph into one of absolute misery, and Shun’s insides twisted into something like pity and — here Shun had the grace to feel ashamed of himself — it kind of made his heart go doki-doki. “I honestly didn’t know I was allergic to wisterias.”

That was the same thing Yuuta had said after the pecans in the dessert from last week, and the coconut-flavored chocolates, and the perfume from his mother — all within the same month. Either he was a martyr or he was a masochist for even accepting the gifts. The nearby hospital was starting to get used to their visits.

“No, don’t apologize,” said Shun, slumping, “I should be the one dying of guilt and not hay fever.”

“Did you know that wisterias mean heartache?” Yuuki supplied from his seat across Yuuta’s bed, obviously annoyed at being relegated to orange-peeling duty.

“Really?” Shun asked, dismayed.

“It’s also a warning against obsession,” said Yuuki, even as Yuuta narrowed his eyes at him.

“Ignore him. And I’m not dying, just so you know,” said Yuuta, sneezing.

“Not yet,” said Shun, despairing. “I’m a health hazard to you. I don’t know why we even bother.” He looked at his shoes, dejected. “Maybe I should stay away from you.”

Yuuta’s eyes narrowed, in that familiar way it did whenever someone even breathed a word about the possibility of breaking up. He caught Shun by the wrist and tugged him closer until Shun was sprawled all over his lap. “You don’t mean that,” he insisted, sounding almost panicked. “I won’t let you.”

Shun hesitated at Yuuta’s disquiet. He reached up to stroke Yuuta’s cheek, and Yuuta obediently shut his eyes, nuzzling his knuckles. “I guess I just have to practice being a nurse,” said Shun, lightly, and Yuuta sniffled in response, but his smile was watery and kind.

“Ah, young love,” said Yuuki, and Yuuta popped an orange into his mouth to shut him up.

 

 

**video games**

 

 

There were few things in life Shun truly enjoyed. Sweet things, for one. Cooking was another. Unfortunately, his hobbies seemed to inspire in him a sudden one-track mindset in the midst of indulging himself. If there was nothing short of faking a sudden fatal illness that could divert him from a new distraction, suffice to say that not even that (or Yuuta’s devastating charm) could pull him away from “the coolest video game ever developed by a studio that wasn’t a complete hardass, you _have_ to try this, niichan”, in Fuyuki’s words. Yuuta tried pulling the plug and almost didn’t escape without any wounds inflicted on his person, but that could have been mainly from Fuyuki trying to claw his arm off when Shun looked vaguely teary-eyed.

He glared at the scratch on his cheek reflected by the LCD screen of his phone. Almost. Go figure that Fuyuki would fight dirty and aim for his face first. He’d almost feel depressed at his apparent lack of worth compared to an inanimate object if he weren’t so pissed about being cockblocked for a _week_ , and counting.

Shun kept his eyes trained on the computer screen, his attention split between the bloodbath in front of him and his conversation with Fuyuki. “Um, I told you,” said Shun, “I can’t find the coordinates for the next event. I think it’s random. Should I download a walkthrough?”

Shun bit his lower lip, his toes peeking out of his pajama bottoms. He looked adorable like that, all bedhead and mussed up clothes and wide, despondent eyes. Okay, so Yuuta could do without the evident fatigue in Shun’s slouch. But still. Yuuta wanted to wrap his arms around Shun and nibble on his ear, but he would have gotten more response out of a statue than out of Shun. Maybe if he stuck a hand down his shorts? Or, no, he could always try to get off in the living room sofa or—

Fuyuki made an affronted noise beside Shun, effectively cutting off Yuuta’s train of thought. “Oh, please. Don’t be such a pussy. What are you, Kaname? If you finished Siren without checking out cheats and faqs, you can do this.”

“I dunno,” said Shun, slumping even more. “I’m getting tired. My trigger finger’s slowing down and my ass hurts.”

Yuuta perked up from his seat on the couch. “We can go to bed?”

“Haha,” said Fuyuki, not even bothering to shoot him a dirty look. “Nice try. In case you forgot, _you’re_ the one who bought this for his birthday.”

“And I still haven’t gotten an ounce of gratitude yet,” said Yuuta, his smile strained as he schooled his expression into one of infinite sadness rather than the irritation welling up in his throat. Sometimes, he really wanted to strangle Fuyuki.

“If I had my way, you never will,” muttered Fuyuki.

“Hm?” Shun said, blowing up an incoming zombie.

“I said you should wait till _my_ present gets shipped,” said Fuyuki. “More than a week’s worth of gameplay — a month to get _all_ endings — and the beta testers gave it a solid A. You’ll _love_ it.”

Yuuta stared at the ceiling. He hated Fuyuki so much.

 


End file.
